Survivor, Rayearth Style
by Rayearth Obsessors
Summary: It's was down to hikaru, Nova, Chang, and Fuu... The winner of the million dollars is....
1. The First Day

This is a fic about Rayearth cast stuck on an island. Last person left gets a million dollars! It's Survivor-Rayearth style.  
  
There are 12 people. All of different personalities. What happens when you stick them all on an island? Let's see on Survivor! Rayearth Style!  
The Krumpert tribe

  
First there is Kat. A bitchy magic knight. She is strong, but not a people person.  
  
Then there is Umi, another bitchy magic knight. She loves to fence, but no swords on an island in the Pacific! What will she do?

Next, there is Nova. A little devil girl, with questionable choice in love.   
N: Hikaru! Ya hottie!

There's Mokona, a powerful marshmallow that can only say puu.

Makona: PUPUPUPUPUPUUUUUUUUUU  
Hikaru, the girl with the biggest heart, always ready for a challenge, but sometimes childish, will it really show now?

Zagato, Lantis's brother. He is madly in love with Emeraude, but will there be friction between them if they are around each other too much?

The Rokkkaru tribe:

Fuu, she is smart and straight to the point, loves to play cards. Will anyone put up with her card addiction?

  
There is Lantis the mysterious swordsman who is in love with Hikaru. Will the others be able to put up with the mysterious man? 

Chang: me next!  
Then there is Chang, the best teacher ever to live; all the girls want him! Hikaru, Umi, Fuu, Kat and Emeraude: yeah right! He also dresses bad!

Chang: aw…  
  
There is Ferio, a dashing swordsman. He is in love with the lovely Miss Fuu, but he is stuck on an island with Umi. How will he react?  
Ferio: Dashing? I like that!  
  
Emeraude: the princess who supports Cephiro with her prayers, but she doesn't get along with Kat.

Then, last but not least, Eagle. He is a strong, handsome man, who has many girls competing over him. Including Kat, Emeraude and Umi.  


Let's so how our tribes are doing…

Fuu: popcorn anyone?  
Fuu has her cards and popcorn.   
Fuu: shall we play go fish, or old maid?  
Kat: it's all good!  
Hikaru: how bout we all play tag? 

Makona is eating pizza 

Makona: puu pupuu puu!  
Nova: I get to tag Hikaru!  
Makona: Puu pupuu pupuu!  
Nova is chasing Hikaru.  
Hikaru: ok Nova, we're done playing tag!  
Nova attaches herself to Hikaru's leg  
Nova: Hikaru!  
Hikaru: umm let go of my leg!  
Fuu: Miss Nova, I believe Miss Hikaru would like to have her leg back.  
Nova: you don't really want me too, Hikaru! 

Nova: ya hottie!  
Hikaru: Am I really hot???  
Hikaru: maybe I have sunburn.  
Kat is sitting beneath a palm tree  
Kat: ahhh...  
Kat: as long as Emeraude is asleep, life is good  
Fuu: aren't Nova and Hikaru cute together?  
Kat: yup  
Makona is bouncing to some hip tunes  
*Emeraude snores*  
Kat: huh  
Kat: she snores?   
Kat: jeez, she is annoying even when she is asleep!  
Fuu: Yes I'm afraid so Miss Kat

Chang: Pray for rain! Cuz I'm thirsty!  
Umi: aw...  
Umi: I'm going to miss my fencing tournament!  
Fuu: I still have to write that paper.   
Hikaru: I want my leg back!  
Makona is baking tomato-soup cakes  
Emeraude: snore  
Emeraude: Zagato you are a baka! She yells in her sleep.  
Chang: so this is survivor   
Fuu: oOoO Emeraude is mad at Zagato.   
Eagle's giving Emeraude a funny look as she snores and yells at Zagato in her sleep  
K; sit over here Eagle! 'Pats a spot on the sand beside her'  
Eagle: ok  
Kat latches onto his arm.

Emeraude wakes up (screams)  
Emeruade: oh, are we still in Cephiro?  
Kat: aw...  
Kat: sleeping ugly is up!  
Emeruade: Kat, have you gained weight since I fell asleep?  
Kat: GRRRR!!!  
Kat: Did you get uglier!?!  
Emeraude: you wanna fight the pillar? You can't beat me!  
Kat: Bring it on princess!

Chang: I ripped my pants!  
Ferio: Shut up old man!  
Chang: Make me!  
Ferio: *bashes Chang's brains out*  
Chang: It doesn't work if you don't have one! BWAHAHA!

Emeraude: on second thought, maybe I'll go back to sleep. . .   
*falls over in the sand*  
Kat: uhhh…  
Kat: Stuck on an island with her!   
Fuu: Well we can always play cards!  
N; or we can do something else... Nova looks at Hikaru  
Hikaru: like what???

  
Makona: Puu pupuu! *flies over towards Umi*  
Umi: uhhhh!  
Umi: Get away!   
Umi pulls a hammer out of nowhere

  
Nova looks devilish  
Hikaru: what are you thinking Nova?  
Kat: noooo!  
Kat: nasty thoughts! 'shudder'  
Hikaru: nasty thoughts? about what Kat?  
Kat: Hikaru is too innocent for her own good.  
Hikaru: Nova would look nice in a dress. . .   
N; REALLY!!!

Mokona is equipped with football helmet, bulletproof vest, and striped socks  
Mokona charges towards Umi  
  
Now it is time for their first challenge. The winner of the challenge gets… a cow!!!   
  
The challenge is who can open their coconut the fastest!  
A member from each team, step forward!

Fuu: do I have to play?  
Emeraude: I don't have to play  
Emeraude: Because I'm the pillar!  
Kat: Make her!  
Nova: Hikaru shouldn't have to!  
Nova latches onto Hikaru.  
Nova: Hikaru!  
Zagato: Emeraude should! She is so powerful.  
Emeraude: Heh! That is so true! I will do it!  
Kat: Heh  
Kat: This should be good...  
Kat: I'll do it to!  
Kat: Ah, rivalry...

  
Step up to the rocks and accept your coconut!  
Emeraude does just that.  
Kat walks forward to the rock and gets her coconut.  
Emeraude gets her coconut too.  
Lantis takes coconut and throws it at Emeraude.  
  
Kat: Yeah!  
Kat: Go Lantis!  
  
Emeraude wills her coconut to open 

Chang: CHEATER!  
Kat: Doesn't work! We are in the REAL world!

Emeraude throws it at Kat  
Kat ducks.   
Kat: Hey!   
Emeraude: I don't understand!  
Emeraude: I willed it to open  
Kat: This isn't Cephiro! Loser!

Kat bangs her coconut on the rock. 

Nova, Umi and Lantis; Go Kat! Win for the Krumpert! 

  
Emeraude: at least I'm a skinny loser!  
Kat: grr  
Emeruade: unlike you, the fat winner.  
Kat pictures the coconut as E's head  
Kat: Die!  
Emeraude: sure you didn't swallow a few dozen coconuts?  
Emeraude: whole? 

Kat bangs the coconut ferociously  
it breaks open  
Emeraude: hey!  
Kat: hah! Loser!  
Emeraude: fatty  
Kat: hey!  
Kat lunges at E  
Emeraude grabs eagle and uses him as a shield.

Kat: ahh!  
Kat: Did I hurt you Eagle?  
Eagle: Well not really.  
Eagle: I just can't feel my arm 

Kat: Ahhh! Kat grabs his arm   
Kat: Look what you did you prissy princess!  


The Krumpert tribe wins!

Mokona: puu puu! puu puu! *waves Krumpert flag*  
Mokona: winks at Umi.  
Nova: Mokona wants every one but Umi voted off so they can be ALONE!  
Mokona nods  


Ferio grabs entire small tree and whacks all the peeps on the head  
Fuu: I believe Ferio as lost it  
Chang: Ferio whacked Fuu!  
  
Krumpert team gets a cow and the coconuts for winning!  
  
Kat: yeah!  
Kat: We feast tonight!  
Emeraude: but they already had Kat. . .  
Emeraude: Isn't one cow enough?

Kat shoots death glare at Emeraude.  
Kat: watch it!  
  
Lantis : Do you think it has mad cows disease?  
Ferio: probably  
Fuu: that is entirely possible  
Kat: yeah…  
Emeraude: so THATS what's wrong with Kat. ..   
Kat: you are the ones who will be hungry  
Kat: grrrr   
  
Emeraude: yeah the poor wold that has to bear the horrors of Kat. . .   
K: grrrr  
K; you are walking on thin ice Princess... 

Emeraude: well we know it's not you if it's thin. . .

Chang: BANANAS! WE CAN EAT BANANAS!

Umi: there are no bananas!  
Umi: the cameramen ate them!  
Umi: There is no fencing! We are going to die!  
  
The tribes head back to their primitive camps...

  
Fuu we can eat popcorn tonight  
Chang: WAIT! THE ROKKAKU HAVE FUU! THAT MEANS INFINET POP CORN!  
Kat: aw… man  
Emeraude: we have popcorn and you have a cow hmm  
Kat: shut up!  
Mokona: Puu puu-uu puu!  
Emeraude: oh yeah you have TWO cows  
  
Hikaru: two cows?  
Hikaru: I only see one. . .   
Kat: grrrrr  
Kat: Ignore her Hikaru  
K; she babbles

Emeraude: I so do not!

Hikaru: where is the other cow?  
  
Kat: yeah... right...  
Hikaru: where's the cow?  
Kat puts her hands over Hikaru's ears  
Kat: don' t say anything E!  
Emeraude: what will I get for not telling?  
K; you'll get a sword in you for telling!  
Hikaru smiles brightly even though she can't hear anything.  
  
Chang: blah blah blah blah,... Oh well... I guess I should stop saying "Blah" over and over again  
  
Emeraude: fine I won't say a word 

Nova: Hikaru? What does a cow taste like?  
Nova takes a big bite out of the cow.  
Nova: tastes like chicken...  
Eagle: RAW!  
Emeraude: at least she didn't bite Kat  
Emeraude: it's hard to tell the difference. . . 

K; shut up!  
Chang: Nova bit cow butt!

Umi is curled up in a corner of the camp rocking back and forth on her heels.  
Umi: need... fencing...  
Umi: uhhhh…

Kat: Umi is going through fencing withdrawal.  
Nova looks up from her cow feast  
Makona tries to comfort her  


Fuu: popcorn anyone?  
Chang: sure!  
Kat: yeah!  
Emeraude: kinda like fatty foods Kat, don't you?  
Kat glares again  
Hikaru: Kat is fat?  
Hikaru: does this mean I'm fat too? and Emeraude too?  
Kat: Emeraude is!  
Kat: not me!  
Kat: I'm thin as a rod! 

Emeruade: yeah a very thick rod

Kat: I am going to ignore you. (sticks her fingers in her ears and starts singing) la ala lalal  
Hikaru: everyone is fat hmmm  
Nova: (threw a mouthful of cow) dis cow.. is fattw  
  
Emeraude: but you're light as a feather  
Emeraude: a very BIG feather  
K: (sings louder) LALALA ALALALAL  
Hikaru: now Kat is a rod?  
Hikaru: and a feather?  
Lantis: hummm  
Ferio: Umi is scaring me!  
Fuu: Miss Umi are you ok?  
Umi; uhhh.... need..... fencing....  
Zagato: why don' t you go to sleep my princess?  
Emeraude: Cause I just took a nap zagato-poo  
Emeraude: I don't need another one  
Zagato: oh  
Zagato: you seem a little grumpy, that's all.  
Emeraude: ZAGATO YOU BAKA! I AM NOT GRUMPY!  
she whacks him with a coconut  
Z; (whispers in a sarcastic voice) sure you aren't...  
Emeraude: I HEARD THAT!  
Zagato: eep!  
Makona: puu! *uses jewel on head to make a fence around Umi* (there is your fencing!)  
Umi; its.... a ..... fence....  
Fuu: yes it is Miss Umi.  
U; need to .... fence....  
Makona: puu! pupuu!  
Emeraude: See if I ever think loving thoughts of you again, Zagato-baka!

So ends the peaceful first night at camp...  
  
Now it is time for the voting...  
  
The tribes gather around the torches...  
Hikaru: careful not to burn yourself Nova  
Knowing one of each will have to go...  
You hold the key!  
Vote for who leaves!

Emeraude: if anyone votes me off I will take their powers away  
Kat: don't listen to her!  
Emeraude: vote me off at your own risk  
Emeraude: me gone and your powers gone!  
Chang: Emeraude stinks! she can't even will open a cocoa-puff let alone a coconut!

This is where we leave off. Majority rules! The character from each tribe with the most votes goes!


	2. The Second Day

  
  
The votes have been cast. One from each tribe is going to have to   
leave the island and thier chance at a million dollars...  
  
'drum roll'  
From the Rokkkaru it is...  
Emeraude!  
  
Kat: heh!  
Kat: loser!  
Emeraude: What did you say? Of course you're a loser  
Emeraude: Gees, you guys are too dumb if you're voting me off and   
keeping the cow...OVERWEIGHT cow aka Kat  
Kat: hey!  
Hikaru claps her hands  
Nova claps too  
Hikaru: what are we doing again?  
Umi: O Eagle, darling!  
  
Umi: Kat's busying at the moment  
Umi: wanna hang out?  
Kat; grrr  
Kat grabs Eagle  
Mokona: Puu pupuu!  
  
From the Krumpert it is...  
  
Zagato!  
Zagato: aw... figures...  
  
Emeraude and Zagato must leave the island  
  
Emerarude: yo, Zagato, we better book it  
Zagato: always have have the bad luck...  
Emeraude: I can't stand the sight of somone fat like kat  
Kat; Shut up E!  
Umi: make her  
Nova is clinging to hikaru  
Umi: By the way, let's go, Eagle-poo  
Umi runs away with Eagle at hand  
Umi: Eagle, let's secretly get married  
Kat is chasing them  
Emeraude: Let's go...*disappears*  
Kat; get off him!  
Umi: ::grins::  
Umi: Water Dragon  
Umi: you really needed to cool off  
Kat; power surge!  
Fuu: our magic doesn't work here this is earth  
kat; dang it!  
Ferio: O, am i glad i'm no magician  
Makona edges toward Umi  
Nova; hey look umi! Mokona wants to be alone with you!  
Umi gets her HUGE mallet out  
Makona gets his HARD football helmet out  
  
Ferio: So how come Zagato hasn't left yet  
Zagato: aw...  
Zagato: Emeraude! come get me!  
Eme's voice is heard but she's not around: Bubble Carrier!  
*Zagato disappears*  
  
Hikaru: Insurance? ooooo  
Umi: Insurance? my daddy has some  
Umi: we're rich unlike that cow over there  
Kat: gah!  
Hikaru: i have a daddy!  
Nova: so do i!  
Nova: wait...  
Nova: no i don't  
Chang: He who laughs at last but doesn't get the joke  
Chang: I'm hungry  
Umi: well, Nova, guess what  
Umi: i saw Lantis with KAT yesterday!  
Umi: wanna kill her?  
Umi: they were hiding in a bush  
Nova death stares at Kat  
Kat: AH! Not again!  
Hikaru: I think Eagle wants to marry me  
U: WHAT????  
K; huh!  
U: ::smiles:: then... ::frowns:: where's Eagle?  
  
Makona: puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu  
  
Umi: Ewwww  
::gets mallet out::  
::squishes Mokona::  
  
Eagle walks out  
  
Hikaru: Hey Eagle, wanna get married tonight?   
Nova is looking angry   
Nova; HIKARU!!!   
Nova: MARRRY ME AND ONLY ME!!!!  
  
::continues to squish Mokona::  
Umi: Hey, what's that white stuff coming out?  
Umi: *starry-eyed* is that...cream puff?  
Makona kisses Umi  
Umi: AHHHH!!!   
  
Hikaru: But Eagle is just so cute!  
Kat and Nova; Hikaru!!! (VERY angry)  
Hikaru: Eagle's mine!  
Nova: Hikaru's mine!  
Eagle: er...  
Umi: *squeals* Eagle!  
Kat and Nova; grrr  
Eagle: maybe you should go back to ignoring me..  
Fuu: yes sir  
Umi: *ignores advice and chases Eagle*  
Umi: Marry me!   
Eagle sweatdrops  
Ferio: Hey fuu?  
Fuu: Yes Ferio-san?  
Ferio: Did we ever get married or not...? *scratches head* I don't remember...  
Fuu wackes Ferio on the head   
Fuu: no we're not married! how could you forget?  
Ferio: Is it my fault i'm a baka?  
Fuu: Nah and you're such a cute one Ferio!  
Ferio: ::grins::  
  
Kat; 'chanting' this is just a dream. this is just a dream. this is   
just a dream.  
  
Hikaru: I love chocolate!  
nova; so do i!  
Nova clings to Hikaru  
N; what is chocolate?  
Makona offers Nova chocolate  
Nova stuffs the chocolate in her mouth  
Nova: mmmm... tastes like chicken!  
  
Eagle: *blinks* *starts running*  
  
Umi: hehehe, Yo Eme-chan???? *no answer* Ick! She's gone! *sniffles*  
Umi: Clings to Eagle  
  
Kat; this is just a really bad dream...   
  
Lantis; hmmm  
Lantis is just watching this excitement  
  
Umi: Eagle!  
Umi: come on, Eagle!  
Hikaru: I love chocolate bunnies!  
Makona offers Umi chocolate in heart-shaped box  
Nova; look Umi!  
Umi: Thank you!  
Nova; Someone or Something is in love with Umi!!!  
Umi: Hey Eagle, you know what?  
Nova; umi loves Mokona ! not you!  
Kat; really?  
Kat; yes!  
Umi: If it's chocolate, it doesn't matter, but i love...  
  
Umi: *dramatically places hand over heart* Eagle!  
  
Kat pulls up a tree and hits her over the head with it.  
  
Umi: I never told Hikaru but...  
Umi: i didn't like her when she got capture by Eagle  
Umi: Growls  
Nova; don't hate Hikaru!!  
Hikaru: who's gonna marry me?  
Umi: wedding? What bout ours, Eagle-poo?  
Eagle: *blinks* er...you'll find someone soon..  
Nova: DON'T HATE MY HIKARU!!!  
Nova gets out her sword and runs at Umi  
Kat: heh!  
Umi: Not me, Nova, i think Fuu was with Lantis last night, right?  
Kat; he hates you!  
Chang: HAHAHA!  
  
Nova stops dead  
*sighs*  
Nova turns to Fuu and gives her a death glare  
Ferio: *looks baffled* fuu, was it you?  
Fuu: NO!  
N; grrrr  
Ferio: *looks teary* how could you?  
Umi: STOP!  
Fuu: why would i do a thing like that!?  
Umi: O...well...no, that wsn't Fuu  
Umi: It's not fuu!  
Windom101: N; you wern't with Hikaru too were you Fuu!!!??!!  
FuuMegami: Fuu's eyes fill with tears  
Eagle: *thinking* Is this Temptation Island or what?  
FuuMegami: Hikaru: people are with me all the time  
  
Umi: It was...you! Nova, you were with Lantis!  
Nova; ? huh?  
Umi: Fuu, wanna get some hot fudge sandaes with popcorn?  
Makona: puuuu puu puu pupuu!  
Makona kisses Umi  
Umi: Ewwwww  
Umi: you aren't invited you fluff  
Kat; Mokona was with Lantis!!!!  
  
Fuu: OoOo Ok  
Umi: notices Eagle again  
Kat does too  
Umi: Runs to Eagle  
Umi: lala la  
kat runs too  
Umi: i love Eagle  
Kat; no! i do!  
Eagle looks extremly frightened  
Kat grabs Eagle's arm  
Umi: Clings to Eagle's right arm  
Makona looks jealous  
Umi: Eagle...  
Kat; Eagle...  
Nova is still clinging to Hikaru  
Ferio: Ick  
Ferio: am i invited for fudge too?  
Fuu: but you accused me of being with lantis Ferio  
Nova; and with Hikaru too!!!  
ferio: I'm sorry!!  
Fuu sniffs aww ok only 'cause you're so darn cute!  
  
Chang: I thought this was survivor  
  
Umi: It must be hard to have two girls clinging to both your arms!  
Umi: maybe...KAT SHOULD LET GO!  
Kat; shut up!  
Kat; he wants you to let go!  
Umi: *puppy dog eyes at eagle* you don't want me to, right?  
  
Chang: nobody likes me  
Ferio: yeah, i know old man  
Chang: I'M ALL ALONE ON THIS PATHETIC ROCK!!!  
  
Dun dun dAAAAA ( silly music )  
  
Time for a challenge!!!!  
  
This weeks challenge is an island fashion show. what? (talks off   
screen) who writes this stuff? anyways...   
You have to dress in the latest island fashion!   
We have a special judge this week.   
Primera!   
  
Hikaru: What to islands wear?  
Ferio: Hula hoops?  
Ferio: THey are in style...  
  
Two girls from each tribe must dress up using only things on the island  
  
Makona grins evily at Primera  
Primera: I wonder who picked this island...  
Umi: THis is one tough competition..  
Umi: but everyone knows i'm the prettiest!  
Primera: Right...  
Umi: and Kat's a little on the fat side today!  
Chang: yeah!  
  
Umi: But of course, Primera is SO beautiful  
Umi: *looks at primera with puppy dog eyes*  
Primera: ......  
  
Ferio bashes umi with a mallet  
Ferio: Just making sure Fuu wins.... Smashes primera too Just in case....  
Umi: *not deflated anymore*  
  
  
  
Primera: *waves and goes back to watching Lantis*  
Hikaru: OoOoo do we get to wear pretty clothing?!  
Umi: Hey, Hikaru, what are ya gonna wear?  
Hikaru: clothing?  
Umi shoves Ferio into the pool that came from nowhere  
Umi: Yay!  
Umi jumps up and down, excited  
Ferio: IM ALLLL WEEETTTTTT!  
Umi: that's the point  
Fuu: But you look so cute when you're wet  
Ferio: Really?  
Chang: You're all wheat?  
Umi: *notices Eagle again* Eagle-poo?   
  
Chang: OH YEAH! MY KINDA CHALLENGE!  
Primera: Must I judge this show?   
Umi: *whispers to Primera* at least you get to watch Lantis,right?  
Primera: *whispers back* HAI! *_*  
  
Umi runs around and ends up weaing...coconuts a hula skirt, some   
flowers in her hair   
  
Who will step forward to be in the challenge from Rokkkaru? only one  
girl left from Rokkkaru, Fuu. you're in Fuu!  
Fuu; oh hehe well then it's gotta be me!  
  
Primera: *starts making notes on clipboard*  
And a guy must dress up too!  
Nova; LANTIS!!!  
Kat; EAGLE!!!!  
Lantis: Oh NO!  
Kat; ANYONE BUT CHANG!!!  
  
Fuu makes herself a grass skirt with flowers braided in,  
the usual coconut top and a necklace of flowers  
  
Now we have Lantis and Fuu from Rokkkaru.  
Who are the people from Krumpert?  
  
Primera: *makes more notes on clipboard*  
Ferio: He he he he *looks at fuu and blushes*  
  
Chang: I don't need to enter i can win the million bucks anyway! $_$  
  
since no one stepped forward...  
Hikaru and ....  
Mokona!!!  
  
Nova; Wohooo!  
Nova; go Hikaru!!!  
Hikaru claps  
Kat; heh  
Kat; go show off for Umi, mokona!  
Primera: *glares at hikaru but grins at mokona*  
Nova: grins at hikaru, glares at Mokona  
Hikaru: i can't find old navy on this island!  
Lantis: Theres old navy!?  
  
Umi: But primera *whisper, whisper* i thought you liked lantis!  
Umi: *whispers* are you having trouble deciding?  
Primera: Yes, but I don't like Hikaru..  
Primera: But I must be fair..  
Kat; im starting to think this is rigged...  
Primera: *sighs*  
umi: *looks at Primera with glassy-eyes* You're so cool!  
Primera: Er...  
Hikaru looks around the island  
nova looks at Hikaru  
Hikaru: why would i want to wear grass?   
Nova; Hikaru! You would look HOT in grass!  
Hikaru: I would?!  
Nova gets glassy eyed  
Lantis whacks nova with giant mallet  
Primera: I'm on a time limit, ya know  
  
Umi: *wakes up*   
  
Alright! Get dressed and in a line and Primera will start the judging!  
  
Umi: do I have to get dressed?  
  
First is Fuu of Rokkkaru Come out Fuu!  
  
Fuu comes out  
she has on a grass skirt with flowers braided in  
the usual coconut top and a flower necklace   
  
Ferio:" he heh ehe heheheh   
Kat; (whispers) Ferio is enjoying this...  
Umi: *whispers to kat* i know!  
Primera: *writing*  
Hikaru: This is fun!  
Next is the swordsman, Lantis!  
  
Nova: Go Lantis!!!  
Nova; wohoo!  
Nova; claps wildly  
  
Primera: Stupid rules...I have to be fair...*sighs* C'mon Lantis!  
Umi: *hides herself as she wrinckles her nose*  
  
Lantis? You can come out now?  
  
Umi looks hopeful that's he's gone  
Lantis: hm? My turn?  
Umi: *mumbles* darn!  
Primera: *sighs* Lantis, it's your turn  
  
Lantis: *walks out in usual clothes*  
  
Kat; CHEAT!!!!  
Primera: Is that legal in this contest?  
Nova; Wow...drool  
Hikaru: I agree!  
Nova; Hikaru!  
Hikaru: wow he's hot even in his regular clothes  
Lantis: i am not exploitng myself  
Primera: *writes more* Next!  
Kat; humm...  
  
Next is Hikaru from Krumpert  
  
Primera: .....  
  
Hikaru runs back stage and changes quickly  
Umi: *watches* I better get some popcorn!  
Hikaru has on a grass dress. . .   
Nova; WOW!!!  
Nova; Hikaru ! Ya Hottie!  
Nova gets all glassy eyed  
  
Fuu is eating a jumbo bucket of popcorn  
Kat is stealing some of her popcorn  
  
Primera: *writes*   
Lantis: he he he *drooling*  
nova is drooling too  
Hikaru: see a grass dress but no one sneeze ok?  
Primera: ......  
Umi: I got some pop! to go with the popcorn!  
  
CrystalOcean2: Umi: *whispers* whatcha gonna give her?  
CrystalOcean2: Umi: Primera?  
Primera: What?  
Umi: *whispers* what did you decide to give Hikaru?  
Primera: I can't tell you that..  
  
Last is mokona of Krumpert!  
  
Kat; you go Mokona!  
Kat; Win it for us! And for Umi!  
Primera: Also, I don't know who's on who's team..  
Umi: ::grins:: Can you please take mokona with you next time you leave?  
Primera: I guess so..  
Kat; Strut your stuff for Umi!   
Makona comes out he is wairing a coconut top, grass skirt and a crown   
of flowers  
Lantis: what the......  
Kat falls over laughing  
Nova; still glassy eyed at Hikaru  
Lantis: this is screwed!  
Lantis: WHY IS THERE A PUFFBALL IN A COCONUT THING AND GRASS SKIRT!?!  
ITS A GUY!  
Lantis: right?  
Fuu: one would assume that he is  
Ferio: I hope he is....  
  
Primera: *writes* Let's see... Mokona and Hikaru from Krumpert...  
Lantis and Fuu from Rokkkaru...  
  
Umi ::smirks::  
Umi: how bout meeeeeee?  
Umi: i didn't go  
Primera: Sorry Umi...  
  
Umi comes out in a grass tye dyed skirt of grass Seashells for necklace  
a big seashell tops instead of coconuts  
  
K; why is Umi dressed like that?  
Kat: Umi isn't in this contest!  
Primera: Mokona took you place Umi...  
Lantis: *backs away from fluff ball*  
  
Umi: Hey!  
umi: WHy? :;sniffles::  
Umi: at least i'm prettier than Mokona  
Kat; frankly, i don't see the difference!  
  
Primera: And the winner is..  
  
Primera: Mokona and Hikaru! Mokona is so kawaii! *_* *sighs* I must   
admit, Hikaru impressed me, too, but that's the only compliment, I'll say  
  
  
Umi goes away  
Kat waving a Krumpert flag  
Kat; Wohoo!  
Primera: *goes to get some s'mores*  
Kat; Go Krumpet!  
Umi: i'm not even in the contest, what's the point in being here?  
Nova is still glassy eyed  
Fuu: Aww I didn't win  
Umi goes to a private place in the beach and gets a tan  
  
  
Krumpert team wins...  
  
a bottle of nail polish!  
  
Kat; WHAT!!!!  
Kat; YOU MUST BE JOKING!  
Primera: Yep, and I get to go back home  
  
Lantis takes away umbrealla and umi is burnt  
Umi: You jerk!  
Lantis: He eh eh eh  
Umi: Hey Primera *yells from private place*  
Primera: What, Umi?  
Umi: Don't forget to take Mokona!  
Umi: runs to the hotel  
Umi: The hotel i made out of trees  
Kat;Mokona stays!  
Primera: ...  
Hikaru: oOoO we can paint Lantis' nails!  
Nova; yeah!  
Lantis climbs tree  
Umi, now in her tree hotel, goes to rest  
  
Lantis: im going to my tree house  
Hikaru: come down here LANTIS! it's time for your make-over!  
nova grabs nail polish and starts painting Lantis's nails  
Makona checks into Umi's hotel  
  
Lantis: get the heck away from me!  
Hikaru: Lantis would look good with red hair  
Nova: you hold him still, and i will paint!  
Hikaru nodds  
nova starts painting Lantis's hair  
Lantis: GET OFF MY HAIR!  
Lantis:runs into tree house  
Nova: Lets get him!  
Hikaru nodds as she holds the nail polish in hand  
Lantis: uh o...  
Lantis: drop the nail polish, don't do anything drastic!  
Hikaru: make me!  
  
Umi wakes up...  
Umi: Hey, where am i?  
Primera: *walks in hotel*  
Umi: WHO am i? ::looks worried:: i dunt remember a thing  
Primera: Is Umi with amnesia, bad?  
Umi: What...are you? *asks primera*  
Umi: *rubs head*  
Makona: *rubs Umi's head some more  
Primera: ......  
Umi: Hey...*talks to Fuu* is that a cow or a person   
(looking at Kat)  
Kat: Gah!  
  
Umi: (to Primera) are you a wishing Fairy?   
Primera: Umi? Are you okay?  
Umi: U...u...umi?  
Primera: ...er....  
Primera: I'm a healing fairy..  
Umi: (turns to Primera) A healing fairy? I dunt have my memories   
so i'll just watch everyone...  
  
Umi: whos' that cute guy? ::looking at Eagle::  
Eagle: Cute? o.O *runs*  
Umi: *cocks head* then.. *blushes* that guys is too cute  
Lantis: moronic idiot  
Eagle: Eep! *runs far from Umi*  
Primera: Fine, Umi  
Umi: *still blushing* I um think i'll go now, that guy might   
think i like him  
  
Kat: is it just me, or is Umi nicer with amnesia?  
Primera: You do realize, that he does already know that *thinking*  
(Umi seems nicer with amnesia)  
  
Primera: Hey Umi, how do we get off this island?  
Umi: WHat are your names? ::smiles friendly,  
trying not to blush when she looks at Eagle::  
Umi: I'd rather...swim out of here  
Umi: For some reason, i like water...why? Can anyone tell me?  
Primera: Who's going to tell Umi about all the stuff, she wants to   
know?  
Kat: i think we should leave her this way!  
  
Umi: *waves hands* that's okay, i think i'll just learn for myself  
(new personality since the amnesia, dont ya think?)  
Umi: BUt i do want that cute guy's name...  
Umi: and maybe his phone number...and his address...  
Primera: I don't think anyone knows his name...  
Chang: I'm Chang! The cute guy!  
Umi: Not you...the cute guy...  
Umi: I know it starts with an E....  
Eagle: o_O Nobody say a word!  
  
  
And so ends our second peaceful day on this island in the pacific...  
  
Now they must head to the tribal meeting place to vote off another   
member of each tribe  
  
Kat; Vote for Umi!  
Umi: vote? Um...*looks at Kat* Just wondering..but what are you?  
chang: pssst. Lantis. Got any extra underwair i can borrow?  
  
Oh boy...  
I don't get paid enough for this...  
  
  
Now it is your turn! Vote for one member of each tribe!  
Fuu, Lantis, Chang, Ferio, Eagle from Rokkkaru  
Umi, Mokona, Hikaru, nova, Kat from Krumpert  
You determine the future of this fic! VOTE! 


	3. The Third Day

Our fic continues! Remember to review with your vote. You decide with members  
of each team go.   
  
Rokkkaru: Fuu Ferio Lantis Chang Eagle  
Krumpert: Kat Umi Mokona Hikaru Nova  
  
The two tribes gather around the torches. Two of them would   
leave...  
  
Kat; Umi is sooo gone!  
Umi: (looks at kat)You didn't answer my question! what are you?  
Umi: a cow?  
Nova; ooooo fire...  
Ferio: Yeah, its a fire....  
  
From Rokkkaru....  
  
Eagle!  
  
  
Kat; No !!!  
Kat; EAGLE!!!  
Umi: Noooo  
Lantis: I thought Eagle got voted off?  
Umi: He's the cute guy, right?  
Fuu: Yes Eagle's the cute one  
Kat; poor Eagle...   
Kat; don't worry  
Kat; i'll come back to you once i win the money!  
Lantis: I know eagle is a cow but.....  
Umi: I mean that "thing" :: points at Kat::  
Umi: Is that a cow?  
Kat; Shut up!  
Umi: Rude !  
Umi: cow? Never seen that before...  
  
From Krumpert...  
  
KAT!!!  
  
kat; HUH!!??!!  
Makona: Puu! puu pupuu!  
Umi: Oh good, at least now i don't have to look at cow-like people  
Ferio: I aggree totally with Umi!  
U: Thank you, green haired guy  
Kat; They must have counted the votes wrong!  
Umi: Votes?  
Umi: How come i didn't get to vote?  
Kat starts looking at all the votes.  
Umi: oh well  
Kat; aw....  
  
  
Kat; What idiots voted the prettiest of all magic knights off!?!  
Eagle: ...  
*Fuu looks innocent*  
Kat; some best friend you are Fuu!  
Umi: You?  
Umi: Prettiest?  
Umi: Thinks hard  
Umi: I thought i was pretty...  
Chang: I know i voted the ugliest off  
Fuu: I didn't vote you off!  
*lantis is looking at all of them*  
Kat gives death glare to everyone but Eagle  
Umi: Fuu? Is that your name? :: looks at FUu::  
  
Makona kisses Umi  
Nova; someone loves Umi!  
Nova; I love Hikaru!!!  
Nova glomps onto Hikaru's arm  
Umi: Ewwww  
Lantis: ewwww  
*Lantis kicks mokona*  
Chang: Lantis is jealous!  
  
Umi: thank you, tall man  
Umi: Are you a marshmallow?  
Umi: *gets knife out* yum....  
Ferio: Can I have some?  
Kat; grumble  
Umi: Sure, green haired boy  
Chang: Of Makona!  
Hikaru: Heeeheee . . . . .   
Umi: I don't know your names  
Umi: *shakes head*  
Fuu: I cannot believe you all want to eat sir Mokona  
Ferio: But he looks so squishly good!  
Kat; well, at least Eagle isn't alone on the island with Umi  
Umi: Eagle...*gets starry eyed*  
U: now that i know his name...i want to know what's his phone   
number...and where he lives and...  
  
Kat walks off into the sea Eagle leaves too  
  
Umi: O well, we'll meet again, it's fate!  
Hikaru: Say Nova, if Mokona's a marshmellow . . . are we gonna roast him?  
Nova; Whatever you say Hikaru!  
Fuu: Umm i believe i need to use the little girl's bush. . . .  
  
Makona: Puuuuu! *puts on footbal helmet and sprays self with stinky   
perfume*  
  
Nova; aw.... Mokona's crush on Umi is so cute!  
Hikaru: Mokona! That perfume is flammable!  
Nova; REALLY!?!  
Umi: Now let's cook our marshmallow!  
Nova; FlAME ARROW!  
Umi: Smores....  
  
Nova blows up the perfume along with the marshmallow  
  
Nova; Isn't the fire pretty Hikaru!!??!!  
Fuu: i thought we couldn't use magic in the real world?  
Nova; Hikaru wants magic!  
Umi: Magic? So you're all fairies like that blue judge?  
  
Makona is alive!  
  
Fuu: well that's just dandy  
Nova glomps onto Hikaru again  
Umi Puts Mokona on a stick  
Umi rubs two sticks together and makes a fire  
*Hikaru falls over onto Mokona, thus setting her AND Nova on   
fire, too.*  
Chang: Oh, say can you, smear!!!! by the dungs eary flight! What so   
pounding we hailed, at the tri-lights last steaming... and the Team Rockets red   
hair, the butts bursting in air, gave pooop, through the night, that the man was   
still bare!  
  
Umi: Hey, red headed girl, you're on fire! :: panicks::  
Fuu: stop drop and roll people  
Nova; oooo fire!  
  
Makona kisses Umi  
  
Umi: What is this thing? A kissing machine?  
Umi: Looks concerned  
Nova; I can be a kissing machine too...  
'looks at Hikaru and Lantis'  
  
Umi: Better run tall man and red haired girl...  
Chang: I'm tall  
Nova; ew  
Nova; you are a scary old man  
Chang: But i teach  
Umi: tall, YOUNG, dark haired man  
Umi smiles  
Umi: i think i'm gonna get a tan  
Umi goes to private spot and gets a tan  
Nova; you do that  
Nova; Hikaru and i want to be alone  
Makona follows Umi  
Fuu: popcorn anyone?  
  
  
Umi: Popcorn? Sorry i'm on a diet  
Fuu: I'm on diet too. a popcorn one  
Umi: all popcorn?  
Fuu: Yes nothing but popcorn   
Nova; Hikaru wants popcorn!   
Nova; don't you hikaru?  
U goes back to tanning  
Makona tans with her  
  
Umi runs away  
  
Umi: i don't like fluffy stuff  
Umi: only my pillow  
Umi: wow *hides from marshmallow*  
Umi: hey, he's gone...that's good. *looks happy*  
Umi: Uh oh, why do i keep seeing someone with blond hair, blue eyes,   
and she keeps saying, "Zagato?" I see her in my dreams...  
  
Fuu: sir Mokona has returned  
Umi: Faints   
Nova; good  
Umi: I need some air...er water...  
Umi: takes a swim in really tight bathing suit  
Umi: Let's see... Ferio is the green haired one, lantis is the tall   
man, and....   
Makona takes a swim with her  
Umi: MARSHMALLOW????  
Umi: MoKoNa!  
Umi stops, wondering how she knew marshmallow's name...  
  
hearts float around Mokona  
  
Hikaru: Umi-chan! That bathing suit'll shrink in the water!  
Nova; Hikaru look at me and only me!  
Umi: Now i remember everything  
Umi Gets mallet out  
Mokona gets football helmet out  
Umi: prepared to get squished you cream puff  
Umi: Hey Nova...  
Umi: WHere's Kat?  
Umi: Gone? O yah HAH!  
Chang: Who's Only Me?  
  
Makona says puu over and over again  
  
Nova; hehe! Mokona wants everyone else voted off so he can be alone with Umi!  
Fuu eats popcorn while staring off into space  
Chang eats space while staring at Fuu's popcorn  
Hikaru: *stares at Nova intently*  
Nova; HIKARU!  
Nova glomps onto Hikaru again  
Hikaru: You know if Umi-chan and Mokona got together, they'd have blue   
marshmellow children. Scary . . .  
Nova; wonder what our children would look like...  
FuuMegami: Fuu: yes that is rather scary  
Chang farts  
Umi: Yeah, too scary  
  
Makona smiles at Umi  
  
Umi: don't look at me like that you cream puff  
  
Todays challenge is a baking contest! Two members from each team   
will bake a cake with materials provided. Who will step forward?  
  
Fuu: hehe lantis should volenteer!  
Lantis: hmm... okay i will  
Fuu: not umi cause she's good at it  
Nova; i will!  
Nova; HIkaru will help!  
Nova; won't you! *death glares Hikaru*  
  
Makona looks at Umi with hearts in eyes  
Umi gets out Mokona repellent  
  
Hikaru; root for Mokona Umi!  
Lantis: is Fuu going to bake?It's either her Chang or Ferio,  
who i wouldn't trust with a cake  
Chang: Chang! Chang will bake!  
Fuu: sure chang hehe  
  
Alright! Chang and Lantis will bake for the Rokkkaru!  
Hikaru and Nova for Krumpert!  
  
Fuu: this should prove intersting  
Chang: Are you ladies actually gonna try to beat your 'Lanty-poo?'  
Chang: Think of how he'd feel!  
Nova; aw...  
Umi: who's lanty poo?  
Lanty-poo...  
Lantis: *sigh* me...  
Chang: Lets get this party started!  
  
Nova: Lantis... or Hikaru...  
N; Lantis... or Hikaru...  
Nova is frantically looking back and forth  
  
Umi: ooo why not both? hmmm  
Nova; Both?  
Nova;????  
Umi: i was kidding!  
  
Chang farts in anticipation  
Ferio: EWWWW  
*Ferio bashes Changs head in*  
Fuu: my words exactly, ewww  
Chang: It's all that butter! I'm livin' on popcorn ya know.  
Lantis: i'm not even going there  
  
Makona taps foot  
tap tap tap  
tap tap ta  
  
  
Lets see how Chang and Lantis are doing...  
They have butter, flour, and every flavor jelly beans...  
Lets see what they can make...  
  
Chang: (singing In off-tone voice) We're baking a cake!  
*Lantis beating changs head in*  
Chang: Bean cake!!!  
Lantis: Yeah, its beany  
Lantis: yum  
Nova; heh  
Hikaru: mmm bean cake  
Lantis: beanilicous  
Chang: sweet!  
  
*Chang just throws all the ingredient in the bowl and stirs*  
  
Chang: meantime lets eat popcorn  
Lantis: bakety bake bake bake  
  
  
Chang: Are we there yet?  
Lantis: no  
Chang: ehem, um... is it done?  
Chang: ?????  
Chang: I CAN'T STAND THE SUSPENCE! IZZZ IT DONE????  
Chang: I think it's done! Chang: tyyyyyte!  
Lantis: One more minute  
Chang: Go check on Nova and Hikaru  
Chang: Every-flavor bean cake! watch out for that one tho i think it's   
ear-wax.  
Chang: can it be done know?  
Chang: ?  
Chang: ?  
Chang: ?  
Chang: IT'S DONE!  
Lantis: Yeah  
Lantis: yummy.  
Chang: hows Nova and Hikaru's cake coming?  
  
Mokona: tap tap tap  
  
  
  
  
  
Chang: $_$  
  
Alright! Lantis and Chang have finished their many flavored bean   
cake! Looks...(glances at a disgusting multi-colored cake) nice...   
  
Nova: OOOOO  
Nova; i want some!  
Chang: You'll have to kiss ME if ya want some!  
  
Nova pushes Chang into the ocean. Nova starts shoveling the cake in her mouth.  
  
Nova; (Says with full mouth)Wnant thum Fuu?   
Nova; Thikarwu?  
Fuu smiles faintly and Hikaru looks green  
Nova shrugs  
N; more for me!  
Fuu: I do not believe i will have any but, if nova's eating their cake,   
then how will they be judged??? if it's gone then erm, what?  
  
Nova looks up from the few crumbs left on the platter the cake was   
on.  
  
Nova; woops  
Fuu: well, if it was that good... We win!  
  
Chang: Tyyyyyyte!  
Fuu: I do hope we win at least one challenge. . .  
  
Next, We have Hikaru and Nova from Krumpert! they have flour,   
butter, chocolate, and vanilla icing.  
  
Hikaru: our cake will look sooo cuuuuuuteee!  
  
Nova takes a bowl and throws in the whole bag of flour.  
  
Nova; now some butter  
Nova shoves the butter in her mouth  
Nova; mmmm buttery...  
Umi makes a face  
chang makes a fart  
Lantis: Would you PUHLEEESE use beano chang!  
Hikaru: is that how you make a cake????  
Nova; i guess..  
Nova; i thought you knew how to cook...  
Hikaru: umm no that's Umi  
Nova; Really?  
Nova; oh...  
Hikaru: i'm just cute and innocent!  
Nova; I love you that way!  
  
Nova glomps onto Hikaru's arm  
  
Chang: I just learned a new word 'Glomp'  
Hikaru: you love me Nova?  
Nova; of course!  
Lantis: No I love you!  
  
Hikaru gets all starry eyed *-*  
Hikaru: everyone loves me!!!!!!!!!!! *-*  
Chang: Yes they do.   
Nova; NO!!  
Nova; Love me and only me Hikaru!  
Makona: Puu pupuu. *looks at Umi* PUU! PUPUU!  
Umi: Dah not again!!!!!!  
Hikaru: Why??  
  
Makona smooches Umi  
*lantis kicks mokona again*  
Ferio: does Makona have lips?  
Chang: There ya go! Makona kisses Umi, Lantis kicks Makona. I smell   
jealousy here!!!  
*lantis tilts and falls over* gah.  
  
Nova puts some chocolate into the cake and eats the rest  
  
Hikaru: Are you sure that's how you do it Nova?  
Nova starts stirring everything up in a big bowl  
Nova; It can't be too hard!  
  
Hikaru: you're so cute when you stir like that Nova  
Nova goes completly red...  
then passes out  
  
Chang eats a tree branch  
  
Nova; im so happy...  
Hikaru: aww you're so cute when you pass out like that Nova!  
Lantis: Oh dear god!  
Makona: Pu-PUUUUU!   
Lantis: ITS AMARA AND MICHELLE ALL OVER AGAIN!  
  
Nova gets up with batter all over her  
  
Hikaru makes a face. you're all gooey Nova!  
Nova; the cake it almost done!  
Nova; just need to bake it  
Hikaru: YAY!  
Nova; Flame Arrow! Yah!  
  
The bowl melts and the batter catches on fire  
  
Hikaru: is it supposed to do that?  
Chang: HEH! WE WIN!!!!  
  
Nova picks up the flaming bowl and puts it in the ocean  
  
N; Its still good!  
Hikaru: YAY!  
  
Nova picks the soggy, burnt cake up out of the ocean  
  
Nova digs her hand in it puts in her mouth  
  
Hikaru: It looks yummy!  
Nova: YUCK!!  
Fuu turnes green  
Nova; even i won't eat that!  
Hikaru: but we worked so hard on it!  
*Tears fill HIkaru's eyes*   
Mokona *pats Hikaru's back*  
Makona: Puu puu puu!  
Lantis puts it in his mouth  
Lantis: hmm not that bad...  
Hikaru: Really?! it's not bad?  
Lantis: the salt ummm... adds....... texture?  
  
Looks like the Rokkkaru wins the baking contest  
  
Fuu gets out the flags  
Fuu: We win!  
Fuu: Ya-hay!  
Chang: YEAH MAN! $_$  
Nova; aw...  
Chang: WE WON for a change!  
Chang: Isn't that wicked awsome?  
Nova; oh well! I still have Hikaru!  
  
Nova glomps onto Hikaru's leg  
  
Nova; Hikaru!  
Hikaru nodds: yup you do Nova ;-)  
Chang: Tyyyyyyyyyte!  
  
  
  
They win....  
  
one large wool sock!   
We lost the other one  
  
  
Chang: AW YEAH!!!!!  
  
They go toward the torches, another one from each team will leave...  
  
  
Who will it be from Rokkkaru? Fuu, Lantis, Chang or Ferio?  
And from Krumpet? Umi, Mokona, Hikaru, or Nova?  
  
Lantis: im scared!  
*Mokona puts the large wool sock on his head and starts running in circles*  
Mokona: PUU PU-PUUU!!!  
  
Okay! It's your turn again! Review with your vote! You determine the future  
of this fic. Thanks to all the people who review. We love the support!  
Very encouraging. Thanks!  



	4. The Fourth Day

The fourth part of our Survivor fic.   
  
The tribes gathered around the torches. Two would be leaving. The votes are counted...   
From Rokkkaru it is ....   
'suspense filled moment'   
Lantis: WHO ALREADY!   
  
A TIE! BETWEEN LANTIS AND CHANG!!!   
  
Lantis: I LIVE!   
Chang: BLAH!   
  
We will have to look back to see who has the most past votes...   
There is a one vote difference....   
  
lantis: uh o im gone   
  
and the one who will leave Rokkkaru is...   
  
LANTIS!!!   
  
Lantis: shoot   
Chang: AW YEAH   
chang does victory dance   
Lantis: OLD FARTS SUCK!  
  
NovaForever: Now for Krumpert...   
  
  
It is a tie!   
  
Fuu: It figures....   
  
Between everyone on the team!   
everyone of Krumpert recieved two votes each   
  
Lantis: oh this is pathetic....   
  
We look back at past votes...   
Three have the same number of votes...   
but one has two more than the others   
  
The one who will leave is...   
  
The one who will leave is...   
MOKONA!!!   
Nova; aw... poor puff ball!   
Mokona: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!   
Mokona; i mean.... Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!  
Umi does a victory dance   
Fuu: We will all miss you sir Mokona   
Fuu: Especially miss Umi   
Nova pats Mokona on the head   
Makona: PUUUUU! *gives Umi good-bye kiss*   
Umi: ewwww!!  
  
Nova; Soon it will be just me and you!(to hikaru)   
Nova latches onto Hikaru   
  
mokona and Lantis must now leave the island!   
  
Makona: PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!   
Mokona: kisses Umi   
Umi: WooHoo! He's gone!!   
Lantis in helicopter going away from island:  
What is Nova saying about hikaru ..... SHES MINE YA HEAR ME!   
Nova; Lanti-pooo! I'll miss you!!!  
Chang: In you face Lantis!  
Chang: MAKONA IS A GOD   
Nova; Hikaru! I can't wait until we get to do another challenge together!   
  
Umi; Well, at least that cow Kat is gone!   
Umi; but Eagle is gone too... 'sob'   
Hikaru: Cow? Where?!   
Nova; Cows are yummy!   
Nova; right Hikaru!?!~   
Hikaru: Yeah I love cows!   
Umi; 'sigh'   
Hikaru: they're sooooo cute!   
Nova; yeah!   
Chang: BWAHAHA! I'M STILL HERE! $__$   
Ferio: Hey! I brought more ...   
Ferio: COCONUTS!   
Fuu: what for?   
Chang: COCOAPUFFS?   
  
Umi; What will you guys do with the million dollars if you win?   
Hikaru: Buy a cow!   
Nova; Buy Hikaru another cow! To be friends with the first one!  
Hikaru: YAY!   
Ferio: I really don't know   
Umi; i am going to go on a fencing equipment blow out!   
Fuu: Go on vacation   
Ferio: we can build a bandshell out of Coconuts!   
Chang: Buy more STUFF!   
  
*builds giant bandshell and a band suddenly starts playing rhapsody in blue*  
BOOO! *THROWS COCOANUTS AT BAND*   
  
Nova; how about some beano for chang! ? !  
Chang: HA! I'll WIN! $_____________$   
Nova; Hikaru will win!   
Hikaru: Yeah!   
'evil glint in Nova's eye'   
Nova; no matter what...   
'shifty eyes'   
Hikaru: what are you thinking Nova?   
Nova is out of her trance   
Nova; nothing... nothing at... all....  
  
ferio: hmmm maybe a treehouse would be better or mansion  
Ferio: *takes cocoanuts and builds three story mansion*   
Chang: I'm hungry   
Chang: Anyone want me to teach them how to be a master Video-Gamer??   
Ferio: *goes into mansions top floor* ANYONE CARE FOR DRINKS!   
or KETTLE CRISPS and BOMBAY MIX!   
  
Chang pokes Ferio's house and it falls down   
  
Ferio restabilizes house   
the main support structure, made of strong balsa wood!   
conencted by none other than elmers glue   
Ferio: anyone for Bombay mix and Kettle CRisps!?!  
  
Hikaru: I love them!   
Nova; me too!   
Hikaru: what are they?   
Nova: yeah... are they made of cow?   
Ferio: everyone in for snacks!   
*opens three story mansions doors*   
Chang: I'm hungry!!! *runs in cocoanut house*   
Fuu: I need Kat! there's on one to play cards with!!!!!!!   
*Fuu wails*   
Ferio: ill play!   
  
TIME FOR A CHALLENGE!!!  
Today's challenge will be a search for a hidden temple on the island.   
Inside the temple there is gold. First team to the gold wins the challenge.   
There will be traps along the way, so be careful!  
  
Chang: man...   
like killer snakes.... pits... flamethrowers...  
Chang: I'm too old for this...   
  
Teams start at the line drawn into the sand... drawn into the sand?   
Can't we afford a real line? Stupid budget...  
Oh well, to your starting position!  
  
Chang: I'm TOO OLD FOR THIS!!!   
Chang: Can i use my electric wheel chair??   
  
If the whole team does not make it to the temple,   
their arrival will not count.   
  
Hikaru: c'mon Nova! we can do it!   
Nova; yeah!   
get set... GO!!!   
  
Nova races off, Hikaru right behind her, Umi grudgingly follows   
Chang pokes along Fuu fallows Umi   
  
Teams go to the cross roads and each team takes a different path   
  
Chang: few... woa... ung...   
Chang: Wait for... few... me!!!  
  
Nova runs up to the crossroads With Hikaru on her tail...   
Nova; uh...   
Nova; what is right again?   
Umi; we are doomed!   
Hikaru: right? umm it's the opposite of left   
Umi; Nova! You are going to get us eaten by a killer snake!   
Umi walks down the right path   
  
Chang walks down the wrong path   
Ferio: IM HERE!   
  
Nova follows Umi   
Nova: this is right then...   
Umi; yes it is   
Nova; uh huh...   
Nova; its different from what i thought it would look like...   
Nova; i guess i ment left   
Umi; We are going RIGHT!   
  
Chang: Blast my extreamly long beard! *trips again*   
  
Hikaru: Umm ok!   
Umi; We have to get there first!   
Umi; think of the gold! $_$   
  
Hikaru: and the cows we could buy!   
Nova; yeah!   
  
Fuu: goody i'm stuck with the old man, and Ferio....   
Ferio: huh?   
Chang: few... few... hoof... wow... must... poke... faster...   
Fuu sweat drops   
*ferio runs further into the jungle*   
Chang follows Ferio   
  
Nova; hi ho hi ho, its to the right we go!   
lalala lalala hi ho hi ho hi ho hi ho   
  
Nova continues humming   
Umi; Please Nova! Stop while i still have my sanity!  
FuuMegami: Hikaru: Singing is FUN!   
nova; (whispers) She still has her sanity? hmmm...   
thought it was gone a while ago...   
Umi gives Nova a death glare   
Hikaru laughs loudly   
  
*ferio takes a secret path and loses the old man*   
Ferio: he hehehehehe !  
Chang finds Fuu by the popcorny sent   
Fuu: Oh lovely, it's sir Chang   
Fuu: But we have lost Ferio....   
Chang: I know! i'll climb the trees and swing like a monkey for speed!   
  
Nova; Alright!   
Nova; Teamwork is the only way we will win this thing!   
Nova; lets work togehter   
Hikaru: OK!   
Nova Umi and Hikaru come to a huge desert   
  
Chang races at top speed ( 5 yards an hour)   
  
Umi; There are deserts on this tiny island! This place is as screwed up as Cephiro!   
Hikaru: I love Cephiro!   
  
Chang rides monkey for SPEED! Chang: WOO-HOO!   
monkey leaps over pit in road   
Ferio falls in   
Monkey dodges machine gun bullets, smashes mutant mushrooms,   
and still balences chang on back   
  
Umi: Desert! This is crazy! How do we cross a desert!?!   
Nova; With TEAMWORK!   
Umi hits Nova over the head with her mallet   
  
Chang: Giddy-up! tally-ho! and.. all that sorta junk! Monkey leaps over bear traps  
  
Umi; Idiot!   
Hikaru: Nova's not an idiot!  
Hikaru: right?  
Nova; uh...  
Nova; im not sure... let me get back to you on that!  
Hikaru: Ok!  
  
Chang is close to temple  
thanks to aid of monkey  
Chang is almost there  
Ferio: OW Stupid hole...  
Fuu: I'll follow the monkey foot prints!  
Fuu: to find Chang that is....  
  
Nova skips out across the desert  
Umi follows with a sigh  
Nova; come on hikaru! The weather is fine! Nice and... Hot!  
Nova; like you!   
Hikaru: really?  
Nova; yup!  
Nova; ya hottie!  
  
the tired monkey traverses more traps  
Fuu: Ha! I've almost caught up!  
Fuu: i can hear the monkey  
Fuu: or is it another monkey?  
Fuu: Maybe it's Ferio....  
  
Chang and monkey have short banana brake  
*ferio pops out of the bushes*  
Ferio: im a monkeY?!? Ahhhh!  
Fuu: oops you weren't supposed to hear that...  
  
Nova; ooooo look at the water! I am soooooo thirsty!  
Umi: water! Where?!?  
Hikaru: I don't see any water!  
Hikaru: have i gone blind?!?!  
Nova; over there! ( points to a spot of sand )  
  
Chang and monkey finish banana brake and discard banana peels so no one will slip  
  
Umi: great! Now we have a hallucinating Nova! How could this get any worse...  
Hikaru: I'm blind!!  
Umi; errrr....  
  
Chang: tally-ho! the temple is just ahead!  
Chang: Go monkey! go monkey!  
  
Nova; i know there is water over there!  
Nova runs torward the patch of sand  
But, Flamethrowers pop out of the sand and hit her with a wave of fire  
  
Hikaru: Oh no!!!!  
Nova; (slightly charred) oooo! Firey!  
Nova; Again! Again! More fire!  
Hikaru: Nova! are you ok?!  
Nova yanks the flamethrowers out of the sand and points them at herself  
Umi; What are you doing!?! Don't play with those! You will get us all burnt to a crisp!  
Hikaru: what are you doing Nova?!?!  
Nothing happens  
Nova; Work you infernal machine!  
  
Chang: GOLD!!!  
Chang and the monkey are at the temple  
  
Umi: we need to get going. gold now, flames later!  
Nova starts shaking them, but ends up pulling them out of the sand completly and a gas leak occured  
N; oops...  
  
BOOM!  
  
Chang: they're blasting off again!  
Nova, Hikaru and umi go flying  
Hikaru: Oooo! We can fly!  
across the desert to the jungle on the other side  
Nova; Whee!!!  
Umi: you idiot!  
Hikaru: Woohoo!  
they all land outside of the jungle  
Umi: ow!   
Nova; Nova has stars in her eyes  
Nova; Again! Again!  
Umi; Not again! We have to get going!  
Hikaru: but it was soooo much fun!!!  
Umi tramps off into the forest  
Nova follows  
N; So you will come back later right? Then we can play with the fire and   
explosions and sand and...  
  
Chang: Fuu and Ferio arent very fast  
Ferio: im just stupid! *ferio crawls from bushes*  
Fuu: What were you doing in the bushes Ferio?  
Ferio: dying, it was fun  
Chang: My kingdom for some coffee!  
Fuu: dying?!  
Fuu: Did you hit your head or something?  
Ferio: (grins) yeah... I think i need mouth to mouth rececitation!  
Fuu grabs Ferio by the arm   
Fuu: Hurry up!   
*Ferio zooms away*  
Chang and monkey compare their video-game high scores  
  
Umi charges through the underbrush  
Hikaru: aww you hurt the bush!  
Nova; um...  
Umi; Shut up! Treasure! $_$  
Nova; but...  
Umi; talk later!  
Nova walks around the bushes Umi ploughed through.  
Nova; you went through poision yvi, a close realation to poision ivy!  
Nova; it'll itch tonight!  
Umi; what!?!  
Hikaru: OoOo she'll be all itchy scratchy and....  
Nova; pusy and pukey  
Nova; oh wait, not the last one  
  
chang snaches small amount of gold and stashes it in his beard  
Chang: *sweatdrop* Fuu and Ferio are taking their dandy time...  
  
Umi; gah!  
Hikaru: oozy!  
Nova; yeah!   
Nova; oozy!  
  
Nova; just like your blood, Hikaru!  
Nova; nice and oozy  
Hikaru: ummm...  
  
Fuu and Ferio are running at top speed...  
*Ferio starts to pull Fuu forward*  
Fuu: I can't run any faster!  
*picks up fuu and starts running*  
  
Umi; okay...  
Umi; try not to panick Umi...  
Umi; everything will be okay  
Hikaru: Yeah!   
* Umi starts hyperventilating *  
Umi; uh... Im Panicking!  
Umi; ahhh!!  
Umi starts running into the bushes again  
Nova: Yay!  
  
N; Chase the Umi!  
Nova runs after her  
Umi & Nova: ooowwww!  
Hikaru: uh oh  
Hikaru: what happened?  
Nova; Hikaru!  
  
*Fuu and ferio keep running*  
  
Nova and Umi are in nets high above Hikaru's head  
Umi; Stupid traps!  
Hikaru: Oh no!  
Umi; this is almost not worth the gold  
Hikaru: you'll have to chew through the ropes!  
  
Chang: *deep in thought*What if Umi is contagous?  
  
Nova; Chew?  
Hikaru: Yeah!  
Nova; do ropes taste like cow?  
Umi; yeah...crunchy...like...BOMBAY MIX!  
Hikaru: I've never eaten a rope....  
Nova; mmmmmm (licking her lips)  
Nova; rope...  
Nova starts chewing on the ropes  
Umi: ewwwwww  
Nova; mmmm... tastes like chicken!  
  
Ferio: lets keep running fuu!  
Fuu: Yes sir!  
  
Hikaru waits while signing the english pokemon theme song  
hikaru: singing*  
Umi; Pokemon!?! Are you two trying to ruin my life?!?  
Hikaru: I love Pokemon!  
  
Ferio: umm is that the temple!?  
Fuu: I believe it is!  
  
Nova falls to the ground after eating all of her ropes  
She jumps up and cuts Umi down with one bite!  
Nova; good thing i sharpen my teeth everyday!  
Umi; Lets go!  
umi peeks through the leaves in front of her  
umi; i see some rocks  
  
Fuu and Ferio: *runs up staris*  
  
Nova; lets go then!  
Hikaru: OoOo rocks!  
  
Ferio: stupid aztecs! had to build the steps so steep!  
Fuu: actually the aztecs we not stupid  
Ferio: they did predict the xiumpholi, the year the hernan cortez attacked  
Fuu: Hernan?  
  
Umi Nova and hikaru start running up the aztec stairs!  
  
Ferio and Fuu: *reach top*  
Ferio: yes  
  
Umi, Nova and Hikaru reach the top at the same time as Ferio and Fuu  
Hikaru: what's a Hernan?  
  
Ferio: TO THE TEMPLE!  
Ferio *runs itno temple*  
Chang: You're at the temple! Finally!  
Ferio *finds gold*  
  
So do all of Krumpert  
  
Ferio: WE GOT THE GOLD!!!  
Ferio: NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH!  
  
Krumpert walks around the room of gold  
Nova; Booo yah!  
Ferio: we were here first!  
Ferio: we won!  
Ferio: too bad for you!   
Ferio: NAHNIE! NAHNIE NAH NIE!  
Fuu: Ferio be nice!  
Ferio: awwwwwww...  
Ferio: but we won!!!  
Fuu: all the more reason to be nice  
  
Umi picks up a bit of the gold  
Umi; is this gold weird looking to you?  
Nova picks some gold up too  
N; hmmm  
Nova puts the coin inbetween her teeth and trys to bend it  
She does Then swallows it  
  
Nova; mmmmm... tastes like chicken!  
Umi; hey!  
Umi: all these gold coins are spray painted gold!  
Umi; rip off!  
  
Sorry, we have a budget... We ARE giving away a million dollars away!  
  
Hikaru: oh well....  
Chang: dang... *pulls coins out of beard*  
N; (holds up piece of gold) hey! this one is a sneaker!  
  
It is a draw! Both tribes will have to share the prize!  
The prize is....  
  
Chang: *holds up a peace of gold* this is a spring! what a necklace this would be!  
  
The prize is...  
  
N; I WANT THIS GOLD SNEAKER!  
  
A titanium 3 laptop with infared online capabilities!  
Ferio: OOO!  
  
Heh Joking! Think of our budget!  
Ferio: awww  
Ferio: stupid budget!  
  
So people on the island can 'Be hip with the hippies'!  
  
NovaForever: The prize is...  
  
A sixteen magazine!  
  
Nova and Hikaru; yay!  
  
From 1961!  
  
Nova and Hikaru; huh?  
Ferio: heh Richard Simmons is in it!  
Nova: in the pin ups section! heh heh   
Ferio: OOO *PICKS UP MAGAZINE*  
  
Chang lights torch to burn usless prize  
Chang: the people in that mag are OLD LADIES NOW!  
  
Ferio: Looks at swimsuit section...  
Ferio: ehehehehehe Richard Simmons in a speedo...  
Ferio: NOOOO!   
Ferio: THAT WAS THE GOOOOOOOODDDDDD PARRRTTTTT!  
Umi; fuu...  
Umi; are you worried about Ferio?  
Fuu: Yes very, I have beenvery worried since he had been knocked silly  
Umi; oh well...  
Umi; Fuu?  
Umi; Can we do Ferios hair into an afro?  
Ferio: NOOO!  
Ferio *grabs Changs torch to burn magazine*  
Umi uses water dragon  
Umi; not getting out that easily buster!  
Fuu: It's time to beat up Ferio!  
  
Umi corners Ferio, with comb in hand  
Umi; hehe  
  
Chang eats Magazine  
  
Nova; aw...  
Nova; i wanted to eat it!  
Nova; what did it taste like?  
Nova; chicken?  
Chang: what else?  
Nova; knew it!  
  
Fuu: I'll settle for giving Ferio an Afro!  
Umi; yeah!  
Umi; lets get started...  
Chang: Ferio'll look like broccali!! GAHAHA!  
FERIO: NOOOOO!  
  
Fuu laughs evily  
  
Lets leave these guys to thier little game  
They will gather around the torches once again and two will leave.  
You decide who goes! Will it be Fuu, Ferio, or Chang from Rokkkaru?  
And Who will it be from Krumpert? Umi, Hikaru or Nova? VOTE!  
  
nova; For Nova for president!  
Chang: vote off Umi so her and Makona can be ALONE!  
Hikaru: Ooooo Umi's all red and bumpy!   
Chang: Ag! What if Umi's contagius?  
Umi: ahhh!!! (dancing around scratching her poision yvi) It burns!!!  
  



	5. Fifth Day

  
The tribes gather around the torches once again. Two more will   
leave...  
Alright! The one who leaves from Rokkkaru is...  
  
FERIO!!!  
  
Ferio: NOOOOOO!!!  
  
  
Ferio; I won't be with Fuu!!!  
Ferio; Chang better not try anything...  
Umi: I didn't know that  
Umi: i thought you had a crush on Chang, Fuu  
Fuu: Dah! No waaaaayyyy  
Chang: hehehehehe  
Umi: You sure? ::looks innocent:: i thought i heard you right  
Ferio : NOOOO!  
Fuu: I'll miss Ferio  
Fuu: And I'll bring home the gold  
Nova; NOOOOO! Hikaru will win!  
Nova; Right Hikaru!?!  
Nova clings to Hikaru's arm  
  
From Krumpert it is...  
  
UMI!!!  
  
Umi: WHAT????  
Nova: HAHA!  
Umi: NO WAY  
Umi: You people are crazy!  
Umi: I'm the most beautiful and graceful and...  
Nova; hah! Hikaru will triumph!  
Hikaru: Hey, that's not very nice! Others need a chance too!  
  
Ferio and Umi must now leave the island  
  
Fuu starts to cry  
U: Fine, i'm leaving  
Ferio: NOOOOOOOOOOO  
Chang: YEAH! I RULE!  
Ferio: CAN IT OLD FART!  
Ferio: FUU!  
Umi: *Glares at everyone*  
Umi: Bye, who knows what Kat is doing now... AHHHH! Shes with Eagle!  
Umi runs as fast as she can  
Umi: at least i'll get a tan  
Umi leaves  
  
Nova: $_$   
Nova; win it Hikaru!  
Nova glares at Fuu.   
Nova; she is your compitition  
Fuu keeps crying  
Ferio: *throws javelin at old fart chang*  
Ferio: die!  
Nova; yeah! KILL EVERYONE!!!  
Fuu stops and sweet drops  
Chang: gahahahaha!! $$___$$ Fuu is my next victum! I WILL WIN!  
Hikaru: This is interesting...  
  
Ferio: Lovely helicopter aint it? *flies into the sunset*  
  
Hikaru: I need some popcorn  
Fuu pulls out her pop corn, want some Hikaru?  
Hikaru: Yeah! *Eats popcorn*  
Fuu smiles  
Hikaru: is it with butter?  
Fuu: Yeah! I love butter!  
Nova; Does it taste like cow?  
Hikaru: Cow?  
Hikaru: oh well  
Hikaru: Butter!   
Chang: I want popcorn! Buttery......  
Nova; my little hikaru!  
  
Fuu starts crying again I miss Ferio!  
Hikaru: Ferio...hm...  
Chang farts  
Hikaru: Excuse me, but that's not very polite, Mr. Chang  
Hikaru: Nova, can you pass me some popcorn?  
Nova: okay!  
Hikaru: thank you!  
Nova; here!  
Nova shoves a whole mountain of popcorn to Hikaru  
Hikaru: Aaaaah   
Hikaru swims in popcorn  
Hikaru: This feels really weird  
Nova; really?  
Nova jumps in  
Nova; oooo... buttery...  
Hikaru: I know what ya mean!  
Hikaru: yep, wanna join us, fuu?  
Fuu dives in  
Chang: YUM *eats eats eats*  
Chang bites Nova's foot by mistake  
Nova: OW!  
Hikaru: Don't eat all of it!  
Nova picks a piece of popcorn off of Fuu's head and eats it  
Nova quickly finishes off the rest of the popcorn  
Nova; mmmmm... tastes like chicken!  
Hikaru: has anyone seen...  
Hikaru: My amulet Lantis gave me? i lost it in the popcorn...  
Nova: uh oh  
Hikaru: Nova, you ate it!  
Nikaru; ummmm  
Nova; Don't be mad at me Hikaru!!!  
Nova makes big puppy dog eyes  
Fuu: well it should come out at some point...  
Chang: ehehe!  
Hikaru: sighs, Oh well, i'll juts have to buy a fake one so he doesn't notice  
Nova;how?  
Nova; we are on an island in the Pacific  
Hikaru: How do we get the amulet out of Nova?  
Nova; I'll get one for you then! *shifty eyes*  
Nova: somehow...  
  
Chang: WAAA JUUUAA SOOOOOOIEEEEEEEEEE!   
Chang: oops  
Nova; translation anyone?  
Chang: I'll be quiet...  
Hikaru: I need something to drink, popcorn was too buttery..  
Nova; the popcorn was chickeny too!  
Fuu sweat drops  
Fuu: chickeny?  
  
TIME FOR A CHALLENGE!!!  
  
Hikaru: okay!  
Nova: what is our challenge?  
Fuu: Ooo build a cheer leader pyramid!!!  
Nova: ew! Not cheerleaders!  
Hikaru: Sorry, i don't know how to cheer, ::gets sad::  
Fuu: Cheer leaders are evil...  
Hikaru: they are? ::gets scared::  
Chang: Cheer leaders...  
Hikaru: Uh oh  
Hikaru: chang is getting starry-eyed...  
Fuu: That is really scary....  
Nova; bet he looks up thier skirts!  
Hikaru: Nova!  
Nova; i look up yours too Hikaru! don't get jealous!  
Hikaru: *chokes on coke*  
Hikaru: *turns green*  
Chang: turtle racing!!! I hope it is turtle racing!  
Hikaru: turtle racing?  
Chang: TURTLE RACING YES  
Hikaru: are we suppose to be turtles?  
Hikaru: ::looks worried:: i'm not very good at being turtles  
Nova: wrestling in a pit of Jell-o would be fun! Especially with Hikaru!  
Hikaru: Jello? i love Jello!  
Chang: ------------ TURTLE RACING ------------  
  
  
Chang is correct! It is turtle racing!!!  
  
Hikaru: *starts crawling* can i practice first?  
Hikaru: Sits down, Being a turtle is not very easy  
  
Each will have thier own turtle. The first to the finish line will   
win for thier team.   
  
Get to the starting line!  
  
Hikaru: We ride turtles? you mean, i practiced for nothing????  
Hikaru: *Looks like she's gonna cry*  
Nova sits ontop her giant turtle  
  
  
Fuu gets on a turtle  
HIkaru sits on the turtle, BIGGER than Nova's  
Nova; aw...  
  
get set...  
go!!!  
  
Hikaru: *Runs*  
Hikaru: Run, Turtle, RUn  
Fuu holds a large tub of pop corn just out of her turtle's reach!  
Hikaru: RUN, Turtle  
  
They make thier way down the strech  
  
Fuu's turtle is racing for the pop corn  
  
hikaru is in the lead, but nova is gaining! Is using popcorn legal???  
  
Hikaru pouts  
Hikaru: Run turtle  
Chang fwaps turtle on butt to speed it up  
Nova's turtle races after Hikaru's   
Hikaru: I'll give you some popcorn, later if you do  
Hikaru: RUn turtle Run!  
Nova: Run after the red heads turtle!  
  
Hikaru is still in the lead  
  
CHANG FARTS AS AFTER-BURNERS!  
  
Chang passes fuu!  
  
Hikaru: Run, turtle  
Hikaru: I'll give you a new shell  
Hikaru: A cephiro Barrier kind  
Nova's turtle pulls up next to Hikaru's  
Hikaru: Run, Turtle  
Nova; Hey Hikaru! Did ya miss me!?!  
Hikaru: Yeah, nova?!?  
Nova; how ya doin!?!  
Chang's oldman farts shoot him towards Nova  
Hikaru: Run, turtle  
  
They have now gone 10 whole feet! The finish line is 5 more feet!  
  
Hikaru: Oh, the finish line!  
Hikaru: RUn, turtle  
Hikaru: we have to win this one...  
Fuu's tutle picks up speed  
Hikaru: RUn with turtle  
Hikaru: ALmost there...  
Nova's turtle dashes off after Hikaru's  
  
  
Nova's pulls next to hers again  
Hikaru: Two inches...  
Nova; HI HIKARU!  
Hikaru: GO 4 it!  
  
The race is over! Hikaru and Nova were side by side!   
  
Hikaru: wow  
Hikaru: Nova...and fuuu....  
  
Hikaru and Nova tied for first!  
Chang in second  
Fuu in third  
  
Nova; oooooo  
Nova; Hikaru!  
Nova; We get to run again!  
  
Chang: figures. The announcer is Nova's friend.   
no wonder she won. ---sore loser---  
  
I am not! I'm everyones friend! Nova cheated to win!  
  
Hikaru: Nova isn't a cheat!  
Nova; yah!  
  
HIKARU AND NOVA TIED THEY BOTH SHARE THE PRIZE!  
  
Chang: DANG! SHOULDA ATE MORE BEANS!  
H: Groans  
Fuu: and the winner gets... cheer leader pom-poms!!!  
Nova: *shudders* Ewwww...  
Chang: what is our pointless prize today...  
H: Popcorn???  
  
Sorry, not popcorn. only bad prizes.  
  
Nova: I hope it isn't Ferio's old toenail clipping.  
Fuu: FERIO!!! *starts crying*  
Chang: a green afro wig?  
Nova: Just like Ferio's!  
Fuu: FERIO!!!!  
Chang: Ferio the broccali-head.  
  
The prize is a rubber chicken! Though somehow it lost its head... i   
think my dog was playing with it... Anyways! Enjoy!  
  
Nova; ooooo!  
Nova; Chicken!  
Hikaru: poor chicken  
Hikaru: do you want it, Nova?  
Nova nodds her head so hard it almost falls off  
Hikaru: okay, here ya go! *hands her half*  
Nova grabs the chicken  
  
Nova holds half of the chicken  
Chang: I want the chicken! GIVE! GIVE!  
Nova: *mouth starts to water*  
Nova; mmmmmm...   
Nova; Does it taste like cow?   
Chang: DON'T EAT IT!!! DON'T EAT THE CHICKEN! NO EAT! NO EAT!  
Hikaru: why do u like cow?  
Nova shoves it in her mouth  
Nova; mmmmm  
Nova; tastes like cow...  
Hikaru: So much 4 keeping it...  
Chang: Wait... Nova likes Cow and Chicken! GAHAHA!  
Hikaru: it would have bgeen a good souvenir  
  
Nova; you still have half!   
Chang: WE GOT THE FEET!  
nova: and a smelly wool sock, bottle of nail polish and a sixteen   
magazine from the 60's  
Nova; oooo  
Nova: so much stuff!@_@  
Hikaru: i didn't know that  
Hikaru: hm...  
Hikaru: Nova, you can eat the chicken now...  
Nova; YAY~!!  
Nova grabs the rest of the poor decapitated chicken  
Chang: How come our tribe always ties or loses???   
Fuu: It must be Ferio's bad luck  
Chang: Ferio wasn't here this time  
Fuu: He must've been sending us his unlucky vibes...  
Nova starts chewing on the remaining part of the chicken  
Nova; mmmm  
Hikaru: ummmm no comment  
Nova; vant vome vikaru??? *spraying bits of rubber chicken everywhere*  
Nova; mmmm  
Hikaru: umm no thanks Nova  
Nova; vmore or Me!  
Nova swallows the rest of the chicken  
Nova; ahh...  
Fuu: *turns green* she just consumed that entire rubber chicken  
Nova; (whispers to Hikaru) Chang's nails are looking rather dull. Nail   
polish time?  
Hikaru: Yeah!!!!!  
Nova; Lets do them blood red! Hikaru Blood red!  
Nova: you get the polish, i get the Chang  
Hikaru grabbed the nail polish  
  
Chang wakes up suddenly.  
  
Nova advances toward him...  
Nova; Changie-poo!!!  
Chang: Ehehe the ladies can't get enough of me. ^_~  
Nova falls over  
Nova; What!?!  
Nova; I love only Hikaru!  
Nova glomps onto Hikaru again  
Hikaru: I love Lantis  
Nova; me too!  
Nova; don't be jealous hikaru! i love you too!  
Hikaru: and well..... umm Nova's kinda cute.....  
Nova melts  
Nova; im soo.... happy...  
Hikaru: with her ears she looks like a kitty!  
Nova is all starry eyed  
Nova; Hikaru loves me!!!  
Nova; this is the best day of my life!  
Hikaru: Yup I'm here  
Hikaru: i'm just thinking of you......  
Nova; eep  
Nova blushes  
Chang: Quit waking me up!  
Chang: I'm an OLD GUY ya know! I need my rest!  
Nova; Old guy?  
Nova; Right! we have business to attend to!  
  
Nova continues toward Chang  
Nova tackles him  
Nova; come on Hikaru!  
Hikaru takes the lid off the nail polish and paints his nails  
Of course she's a tomboy so the nails aren't too well done  
Nova; Yah!  
Nova; Blood red!  
Chang: AHHH! DISQUALIFY NOVA! SHE'S- SHE'S MAD GAAAAAAAH!  
Nova; Bwahahahhaha!!!  
Hikaru: Chang now has red nails!  
nova gets off Chang's hands  
Nova; you are free to go  
Hikaru: our work is done  
Nova; just don't go near water for an hour or two  
Nova; stupid low budget polish...  
Chang farts on Nova  
N; ew...  
  
  
  
The tribes gather toward the torches. Now the winner will be   
decided. One of the four walks away with a million dollars. Who will it be?   
You decide!  
This is the last vote! Vote for only one person! We will count all   
the votes ever recieved for the characters, and the one with the   
least amount of votes... wins the million!!!  
  
Chang: My nails... my perfectly manicured nails...  
Nova: Vote for Hikaru!  
Nova; and vote for Nova for President! ^_~  
Fuu: President?  
Chang: and I'll fart on those who vote off me pluss i'll give a looooong speach  
Hikaru: ^_^;  



	6. THE MILLION DOLLAR WINNER!!!

  
They gathered around the   
torches for the final time. Now all four   
would leave, except one would leave with   
a million dollars. It all came down to   
all the past votes combined...  
  
  
The one who came in 4th with 10 votes total was...  
  
  
  
  
  
CHANG!!!  
  
Chang: HEY!  
Nova: Yeah!  
Nova: Clear the way for Hikaru!~  
Nova glomps onto Hikaru  
  
Chang: IF I SAW YOU ALL ON DIEING OF   
THIRST, I'D LET YOU DIE THEN LET THE VULTURES   
PICK YOUR BONES THEN GRIND YOUR BONES INTO   
A PASTE THEN BRUSH MY TEETH WITH IT THEN SPIT   
IT ON A DOG THEN EAT THE DOG!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fuu sweatdrops  
  
The 3rd place winner with 9 votes was...  
  
  
  
  
Dramatic pause  
  
  
  
  
HIKARU!!!  
  
  
Nova; NOOOOOOOOOOO  
Nova; HIKARU!!!  
Nova; there must be some mistake!  
Nova; Hikaru should be the winner!  
  
Chang: There is no mistake! The gods did this!  
  
Hikaru: What?! How could I get so many votes?  
  
Nova is crying hysterically  
N; hik..ar...u....  
  
Hikaru starts to cry  
  
*lantis starts to cry*  
  
Hikaru: Don't cry Nooooovaaaa   
Chang: ALWAYS LOOK ON THE SUNNY SIDE OF LIFE! DO   
DO DO DO DO DE DO!   
  
NovaForever: The 2nd place winner with 5 votes is...  
  
NovaForever: ....  
  
NovaForever: ....  
  
NovaForever: ....  
  
  
FUU!!!  
  
  
  
  
The winner of the million is with 4 votes: NOVA!!!  
  
  
Nova; huh?  
Nova; i won???  
Fuu: eh? how'd Nova of all people win?!  
Nova; wohooo!  
Hikaru: YAY!  
Nova; Hikaru! This means i can buy you that cow!  
Hikaru then glares at Nova. "BUT I WANTED TO WIN!!!"  
Nova: OOOOOH!  
Npva; Don't be mad Hikaru!  
Nova; Im SORRY!!!!  
  
Hikaru crosses her arms.   
  
Hikaru: Two cows and it'll all be better!!!  
Nova; How about 4 cows?!?  
  
Hikaru: oooooooo 4 would be wonderful!  
nova; yay!  
Nova; That settles it!  
  
It appears that the winner of the million dollars is Nova, of all people...  
  
N; even though we all know Hikaru should have won!  
  
  
  
That wraps it up! Nova won the million. Surprised us...  
Look for our next fic ' Ski Lodge   



End file.
